Twisting and Turning The Colors
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: When Melvin, Timmy and Teether's parents refuse to take them back, the responsibility falls on Raven and the Titans. But taking care of three kids is never easy, especially when you're still a kid yourself, and still have to protect a city. But they have to try, at least. Raven won't accept anything else.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning, just a few days after the final battle with The Brain and Brotherhood of Evil, and the tower was still rather full of honorary titans. There were a good few who were up this early in the morning- but Robin was still lucky enough to find Raven mostly alone. He had gone to the kitchen area first, but the only sign of her was a mug in the sink, and Bumblebee's assurance that Raven had been there already. Up on the roof, Raven hovered over the ground, her eyes closed, and a soft constant chant sliding from her lips almost silently. On the ground near her, Jericho had taken up residence. He mimicked her position, though lacked the hovering, and not a sound was heard from him. Even his guitar lay next to him, untouched.

It was odd to see Raven meditating with someone else. Every now and again Starfire would join her, but most everyone else avoided it. Robin had done so a few times himself, though it had been a long time ago and he hadn't thought of it lately.

As he moved onto the roof, a feeling of dread filled him. As leader of the Team, and the one who was in contact with everyone more directly, Robin had made a very important call that morning, and it hadn't gone well. Not as well as the original call had been to this particular person less than a week ago.

Robin had called the parents of Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. All three children were still at the Tower and had essentially taken up residence in Raven's room- who oddly enough had allowed it without much annoyance. It was supposed to be a temporary arrangement, so Robin assumed this was the only reason it had been allowed, seeing how no one else was permitted in the room.

However, there was now a chance that it might become a more permanent arrangement.

The children's parents had been quite against taking them back in.

"We don't know what to do with them..." their mother had said, sounding quiet and nervous on the phone. "Please understand," she'd said, as if he could if she pleaded. "My husband and I, we don't have powers... we can barely control them on the best of days, and well... we just, we're not suited to care for them, I'm sorry."

Robin wasn't sure how she thought that a group of teenagers could possibly care for them either. The oldest member on the team, Cyborg, was only seventeen. They were kids themselves, and while they handled criminals and saving the world, it didn't mean they could care for little kids. They just weren't suited for it.

He'd thought of contacting Batman, surely he would have an idea of what to do. Maybe find a family that could take them in, someone who would be more suited to their powers. Maybe someone on the League, or even just a normal family who had experience or was willing to try? Though that felt a bit farfetched- when children went to stay with other families, it often wasn't together... and that was with children who didn't have special powers.

Splitting them up, Robin knew, would not be an acceptable answer. Though, it might be the only one.

Regardless, the first thing to do, really, was to tell Raven.

Despite her initial distress over dealing with them at all - and her continued attempts to press how ill-suited she was to dealing with them- she had obviously grown attached to them. It was her attachment, that caused Robin to choose to speak to her about the issue alone. It wouldn't be an easy thing to do, but he also knew she'd understand it, likely better than anyone, that this was an issue that needed to be handled delicately. And perhaps, she would be the only one the kids would listen to when they needed to be told...

Stepping out onto the roof, Robin made his way across to where Raven and Jericho were near the edge. They faced where the sun was rising, its colors painting the sky in reds, pinks, and yellows. It was a beautiful image, and even the sounds of the city were not yet loud enough to reach the tower... He felt guilty breaking this serene moment between the two meditating to give such bad news.

Jericho noticed Robin first. He looked up, and blinked those big owlish green eyes, then offered a soft smile. His twisting to face Robin drew Raven's attention. Her quiet chanting came to a halt, but she didn't look at Robin yet.

"Hey, Jericho, could I have a moment with Raven?"

There was a pause there, as the blond gave him a calculating look, trying to gauge the reasoning. A quick series of hand movements let Jericho ask if everything was alright, and Robin shrugged his shoulders, and repeated that he needed to speak to his teammate alone. Jericho got up, giving a soft nod to Raven, who watched him, and left the roof, only glancing back once, before disappearing inside.

Raven's legs lowered, and she stopped hovering, instead, standing and turning to look at her team leader. She looked a bit annoyed, as she always did when interrupted from her meditating, but a hint of curiosity was there as well. Someone unused to her might not have picked up on the subtle signs of it, but Robin knew her well enough by now to see it. It was understandable, since he didn't often do this.

"I contacted Melvin, Timmy, and Teether's parents an hour or so ago," Robin began, watching Raven's expression for any changes. He saw a bit of sadness filter through her eyes, so quickly stamped out that he might have second guessed its presence with anyone else. "It turns out that they won't be able to take the kids back."

"What?"

There it was. That hint of anger he'd expected.

There wasn't much point in beating around the bush, so Robin didn't bother to do so. He continued without pause. "Their mother says that they were barely able to handle them and would prefer that the kids stay with us, or that we could find a family better suited to their needs."

Powers.

Better suited to their powers, was what he meant. It wasn't a way he wanted to phrase it, though. The fact was, that many of the Teens staying in their tower right now, so many teenagers and kids that they'd met recently, had powers and abilities that likely made them a bit problematic for their parents to deal with... but none of them ever said anything about it. There were hints, here and there. Like with Mas and Menos, who were only twelve and so far away from home, or Kole who was careful to not really talk about her parents. Jericho was especially secretive and wouldn't discuss his- who knew if Herald even had parents.

But that didn't make it any easier to hear.

Robin did wait now. He was silent, watching Raven, whose expression stayed blank and still. She was thinking, he knew, considering what this new knowledge meant. It was silent around them, just the sound of water lapping at the shore of their little island and a light whistling wind breaking that silence.

"What does that mean for them?" Raven finally asked, her eyes locked on Robin; he was sure her powers were too. Trying to read his emotions, the guilt he felt so deep down, the anger he felt at the parents who were turning their children away.

"I'll contact the monastery that took them in," he began, slowly. The plan was worked out, but not perfectly. He hadn't had time to think every little detail out, like he preferred to do before discussing it. But Raven needed to know before they woke up. "See if they'll take them in for a little while. We'll try and get them a home with a family who can take them in."

There was silence again.

The wind ruffled Raven's cloak and Robin's cape. Bringing the chill of early morning. Neither reacted.

"And if the monastery can't?" Raven's voice became quieter, more reserved.

It was a possibility. The monks had been kind when they'd offered to take the children in, and it had been asking a great deal of them. But it had also possibly been for an indefinite amount of time.

"We'll find someone else who can."

"And if there's no one?"

"There will be."

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she pulled her hood up, as if it offered some protection from what she was hearing. "There may not be. What happens to them then?"

"Well..." Robin didn't know. He had never had to wonder before this morning what the possibilities were for children like them. Even after his own parents' deaths, he hadn't had time to. Everything had happened so quickly, and he had been determined to work with Batman- there hadn't been any other acceptable options for Robin at that time. Even now, just a few short years later, there still weren't many other options. "We'll figure it out."

She was still tense, and Robin could see the crackles of magic around her hands. She tucked them into her cloak, annoyed with her own signs of anger. It was wiped away in just a few, very short moments. Hidden and concealed, controlled, like she kept all of her emotions.

Robin reached a hand out, rested it on her shoulder and took a small step closer, not to crowd her, but to let her know he was there for her. "We won't let them be alone, Raven. They'll be taken care of- we'll figure it out. Just maybe not today."

This answer wasn't ideal, he didn't need to see her face to know that it wasn't. But it was, at the moment, acceptable.

She nodded, and Robin felt a wave of relief wash over him. There was still a lot to worry about. Too much, really. But this one thing had worried him above the others, and he was glad to have it dealt with. At least enough that he could focus on some more pressing issues.

"Until we do, they're staying here," Raven stated, finally. She didn't look away, and she didn't give room for negotiation. There wasn't need for it; Robin wouldn't make the kids leave.

"Alright."

"Good." Raven paused then, her eyes sliding towards the door into the Tower, then back to Robin, "I'll... tell them after breakfast."

How she would do this, neither of them were really sure. It wasn't like there was a good way to go about it. Melvin was only six- how could such a little girl understand what possible reason her parents would have to not want her back? How could Timmy or Teether?

"Not one of us has a happy background," Robin pointed out, almost absently. "We'll try to make theirs happier."

It was really all he could say or offer. It was probably one of the best things he could have said.

Turning around to face the sun, Raven lowered her hood again and moved back into position. The conversation was over, but Robin lingered for a few seconds. He had hoped something more would come of it, but it seemed that Raven was done, and when she started the soft chanting again, Robin sighed and headed back inside.

He met Jericho on the stairway, but the blond mute didn't seem to have any input, and Robin was glad. He needed time to think, to figure out what to do, and now that Raven was informed of the situation, he hoped he might have it. He didn't go to back to the living area, instead bypassing it to go straight to his room. There were calls to make, and he'd rather do them out of earshot from any of the others.

* * *

**Author Notes:** So, this is my first _chapter_ story with Teen Titans, ever. The title is possibly temporary, and as far as I know couplings may or may not happen. The focus is gonna try and be on the kids and what happens with them, but I am a sucker for a good romance, so don't be surprised if somethings pops up on the side.

I hope every one enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are very welcome, and if anyone sees any mistakes, please feel free to point them out! Or really, anything that you think about it, would be greatly appreciated.

And, last but not least, a special thank you to Karuka Ikashi, who was awesome enough to beta this for me, even though she's not seen Teen Titans in ages.


End file.
